Narcissa no tiene por qué saberlo
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la guerra y el ministerio mantiene controlados a los Malfoy. Hermione es la encargada de visitarlos semanalmente. ¿Qué tanto pasa la impura con su padre? El dragón que lleva en su interior se despierta. Lemmon!


**_¡Hola! ¡Volví! Y debo dejar la nota de autor antes de que comience el one-shot para que luego no me digan que no aviso... ¿Por qué quien avisa no es traidor, verdad? En fin... algunas aclaraciones: Quiero que tres personas consideren esto un regalo de cumpleaños (dos de ellas atrasadas, y la otra adelantada) ILSly, Allisson Malfoy y Aivlis Malfoy . Va a tener que ser compartido dado que no tengo inspiración para más, este me le agotó, ya verán._**

**_Sil, a ti en especial te digo: Gracias por el título, me lo diste tu._**

**_A mis otras hermanitas del foro... también se los dedico. Las quiero un mundo._**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemmon, desde que empieza hasta que termina, slash... y el hecho de que un padre y un hijo tienen sexo (que la verdad, no se si es incesto o qué), he de ahí mi slash (que por cierto, es el primero no sean muy duros.**

**Y puede contener mucho OoC.**

**Les recomiendo no tomar nada mientras lean, y si lo hacen va a ser so riesgo de ahogarse.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, aunque la trama es mía.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Ha riesgo de dar spoilers, les digo que cuando diga algo de prisionera es porque lo empecé con una idea y lo terminé con otra, pero no quise cambiarlo para que no se perdiera del todo lo otro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narcissa no tiene por qué saberlo<strong>_

–¡Maldita perra!- pronuncia el hombre frente a ella, con los ojos brillando malévolamente.- Vas a pagar por todas las humillaciones que nos has ocasionado.

Lucius Malfoy ha cruzado la habitación en dos zancadas, levantándola de la cama, haciendo a un lado las sábanas que cubren su desnudez. La mira, con ojos desdeñosos pero hambrientos, y ella se estremece.

Por un momento olvida que es una prisionera y deja escapar ese nuevo torrente de pasión que la embarga, explotando al límite sus nuevos deseos de mujer. Ya no le importa lo que pueda suceder, solo se abandonará a lo que le pidan, y eso significará doblegarse a la voluntad de sus captores, tal cómo Lucius tiene planeado. Pero no le dejará las cosas tan fáciles.

Una de sus grandes manos la toman por la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos, midiéndola. Están a escasos centímetros, pero el mortífago la acerca aún más, mareándola con su aroma, un aroma salvaje, pimienta, identifica Hermione. Entonces él posa sus labios sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello, y ella tiembla, tomando conciencia de lo que seguramente vaya a pasar. Su piel se eriza, sus pezones vuelven estar erectos como lo estuvieron unas horas antes, la respiración se agita y el control de su propio cuerpo se va al demonio. Como cada vez que Malfoy la toca.

Pero Lucius no quiere que las cosas sean de esa manera, el quiere adueñarse de su cuerpo, sí, pero lo quiere hacer de una manera ruin, violenta… Quiere ser un intruso. El gris de sus ojos ha desaparecido casi completamente, dejando lugar a que el color negro lo ocupe. A diferencia de Hermione, que no tiene absolutamente nada que la cubra, él ostenta una costosa y seguramente exclusiva túnica que en opinión de la chica le senta jodidamente bien, de un color azul marino que lo único que hace es acentuar el atractivo del hombre.

–Quién iba a decir que la gran y perfecta heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, no iba a ser más que una zorra en las manos de un Malfoy.- soltó Lucius, venenosamente.

–Seguramente la misma persona que cree que un _millonario aristocrático sangre limpia_, puede estar con un gran bulto entre los pantalones debido a una asquerosa impura, ¿no es así, Señor Malfoy?- contraataca ella, el color marrón de sus ojos brillando con una chispa retadora. El la mira furioso, frustrado de que sus planes no hayan sido los que esperaba.

De un solo movimiento la toma por la cintura y la atrae hasta su cuerpo, pegándola completamente. Los senos de ella apretados contra su propio pecho no le están ayudando verdaderamente a mantener el control de la situación; el aliento acaramelado de ella parece incitarlo a través de los labios rojos entreabiertos; y las manos de ella, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su túnica le queman aún por sobre la tela. Se permite cerrar los ojos un momento mientras disfruta del tacto, ahora que ella se ha dedicado a besarle el cuello con parsimonia hasta llegar al lóbulo derecho de su oreja, él no puede reprimir el leve, casi inaudible, gemido que escapa de sus labios.

Las grandes manos masculinas comienzan a cobrar vida propia, verdaderamente dispuestas a no dejar que las detengan. Forman círculos en la parte media de la espalda, mandando descargas eléctricas que van directas al centro de Hermione, quien ya está empezando a percibir la humedad entre sus pliegues, él continua con su trabajo pasando las manos por cada punto sensible que ella posee. La mira entrecerrar los carnosos labios tratando de contener un suspiro cuando con pasmosa lentitud uno de sus dedos se mete en la parte interna del muslo, ahora trazando los círculos alrededor del clítoris.

* * *

><p>Las piernas comienzan a temblarle y la respiración se agita, busca apoyarse en algún lado, pero Lucius la tiene aislada en el centro de la habitación, siendo sujetada solamente por él. En su mente miles de imágenes que no hacen más que excitarla se van reproduciendo como si fueran una película, mientras siente ahora los labios del hombre en su cuello, desperdigando besos aquí y allá sensualmente, besos que poco van bajando hasta llegar al valle de sus senos donde además de los besos Hermione puede sentir una cálida lengua dejando un camino húmedo que Malfoy no demora en atender, soplando deliberadamente haciéndola estremecer.<p>

No necesita abrir los ojos para saber qué es lo que esta ocurriendo, la imaginación hace el trabajo por ella. Intensificando las emociones. Puede ver perfectamente como esos labios finos y bien delineados de un suave color rosado atrapan uno de sus pezones, ya endurecido, en su mente se ve claramente como él succiona, formando una pequeña "o" con su boca, incluso puede verlo con los ojos grises fijos en su rostro, observando su reacción. La imagen del cabello rubio, ahora corto, enterrado entre sus pechos… las manos tocando cada parte de su ser, y la sensación de que le están consumiendo el alma llega abrumándola, consumiéndola como si de un fuego maldito se tratase. De pronto las manos de aquel hombre ya no están entre sus piernas y los labios ya no cubren su pezón, y ella abre los ojos, sorprendida.

La boca se le hace agua, la vista se le nubla… y un deseo primitivo se apodera de ella al verlo así.

Lucius Malfoy se esta terminando de desabrochar la túnica, para luego sacársela y arrojarla a alguna parte del cuarto. En esa mirada se puede leer un fuego, fuego que seguramente va a enardecerla sin consideración. A continuación se deshace del pantalón que ya no logra ocultar la prominente erección del hombre. Y los ojos marrones de Hermione se posan sobre aquella justa parte de la anatomía masculina, decidida a hacerlo sentir una mínima parte de lo que ella sintió hace solo unos momentos, sin pensar y con un objetivo en mente se le acerca. Lo mira sin pestañear y con la vista fija en aquellas orbes del color del mercurio se va agachando hasta quedar hincada en el piso. Una sonrisa altanera se posa en los labios de él al verla a sus pies, tal como quería, sin embargo la sonrisa no dura mucho en su rostro. Ella le desliza la última prenda que lo cubre de la cintura para abajo, y él no puede evitar cerrar los párpados al sentir como su miembro es envuelto por una boca roja y un calor y humedad excitantes.

Los jadeos producidos por la voz del hombre es lo único que ambos pueden escuchar.

* * *

><p>Los pensamientos no llegan a completarse en su cerebro y lo único que sus sentidos perciben es la mamada que ella, una impura y según las palabras de su propio hijo mojigata, esta llevando a cabo de una manera endiabladamente buena. De pronto se escucha a sí mismo gemir. Algo dentro de él le dice que tome el control de la situación y le permita follársela por la boca, pero la otra parte y la que en esos instantes tiene la prioridad le dice que la deje hacer su trabajo.<p>

Puede sentir los dientes de ella raspando suave e imperceptiblemente la piel, de hecho, siente la forma en que Hermione mueve la lengua, a veces en toda la extensión de su pene, y otras veces en círculos. Hay momentos en los que él puede sentir toda su sangre concentrándose en una sola parte de su cuerpo bombeando incontrolablemente, haciendo que mueva un poco la pelvis en busca de más contacto, y en alguna que otra ocasión necesita usar de todo su autocontrol para no derramarse en ese mismo momento.

No puede evitar un gruñido cuando los movimientos de la chica le son insuficientes, y es entonces cuando decide actuar tomándola de los cabellos y tirándolos hacia atrás para luego, bruscamente, llevarla hacia delante, sintiendo como ella hace una pequeña arcada que controla a tiempo debido a que se lo ha tragado completamente. Eso es justo lo que necesita, más velocidad.

Sigue moviéndose, enterrando su polla en la boca femenina hasta que se ve en la necesidad de detenerla para no correrse.

El rostro femenino tiene las mejillas sonrosadas debido al poco oxigeno consumido, y tiene la mirada encendida completamente dispuesta a lo que él le pida. La levanta del piso, pegándola a su cuerpo. El roce de su sexo con el de ella le enardece, las manos frágiles le desabotonan la última prenda que aún posee encima, dejando su torso desnudo y se dedican a recorrerlo, en una tenue caricia.

Hermione no demora en atender su pecho y cubrirlo a besos y pequeños mordiscos que dejarán marcas casi invisibles. Y la piel de Lucius se enciende a cada caricia sin ningún tipo de remedio, ni siquiera con la intención de evitar el roce… simplemente es un esclavo de sus instintos más bajos y primitivos. Entonces, poseído por una fuerza desconocida hace lo que nunca hizo y lo que juró nunca hacer: la besa. Le succiona el alma en un beso. Deja que ambas lenguas bailen a un mismo ritmo. Y la recorre con sus manos y la pega aún más a su contacto.

Sin contenerse vuelve a recorrerle el cuerpo con la boca, mientras le deja una pequeña marca en el cuello, sigue bajando… separándole las piernas con las manos deja que su boca se empape de la esencia femenina, aspirando el aroma a mujer. Con la nariz en un principio se abre paso por los pliegues de su zona más sensible. Con la lengua traza formas indefinidas entre su centro, jugando con el clítoris. Con uno de sus dedos se ayuda a penetrarla, y mientras en índice se mueve dentro de ella, su boca se encarga de hacerlo por fuera. La siente temblar, es conciente de que ella le ha tomado por el cabello… ahora quien no para de gemir es la mujer.

* * *

><p>Se está comportando de forma vulgar y lo sabe, pero no le importa. De lo único que es consciente es de que necesita tenerlo dentro de si misma. Jadea, gime, guía los movimientos con sus manos, le tira del sedoso cabello y esta segura de que no va a demorar mucho en explotar en un orgasmo. La sensación vertiginosa de que pronto se desatará un torbellino en su interior se lo confirma.<p>

No se da cuenta de que la puerta a sus espaldas se abre, y aunque así fuera realmente no le habría importado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, para Hermione, lo más importante en esos momentos se reduce a la lengua del patriarca Malfoy en su sexo. Sin embargo no puede serle indiferente al otro tacto que ahora esta sobre su piel… siente el roce de la tela en su espalda y más que eso, siente unas manos algo más suaves que las del primer hombre recorrerla completa. Se estremece cuando otro aliento golpea en su cuello, y se estremece aún más al reconocerlo del todo. Menta.

* * *

><p>Draco ha visto una buena parte del espectáculo desde el cerrojo de la puerta, lo ha hecho sin intención realmente, él sólo quería saber que tanto tiempo pasaba su padre con la amiga de Potter pero no esperó encontrarse con tamaña sorpresa. No es que su progenitor le diera una tunda de variadas maldiciones semi mortales a la impura, no, en vez de eso se la tiraba.<p>

Su primera impresión al descubrir lo que pasaba fue de indignación… y lástima. Una furia se apoderó de él, pensando en su madre siendo engañada. Ahora ni siquiera recuerda a su madre. A decir verdad solo es capaz de pensar en el cuerpo de la mujer desnuda que le ofrece una vista demasiado excitante, puede verla jadear y gemir y el dragón que lleva en su interior se enciende. Ya no alcanza con verlo, quiere vivirlo.

Por eso entra con sigilo al lugar sin sorprenderse cuando ve la mirada de su padre. Tampoco le importa verlo desnudo, si vamos al caso. Se sitúa a espaldas de ella y le recorre el cuerpo. De pronto el cuello es sumamente apetecible. Besa y succiona, y Granger gime por sus caricias. Una sonrisa orgullosa escapa de sus labios dirigida a su padre. No debería haber hecho eso, porque ahora la chica tiembla, tiembla producto del orgasmo alcanzado… incluso él ha tenido que morderse los labios para no emitir sonido, la imagen que se le presenta de frente, con Lucius Malfoy penetrándola, primero con los dedos y después con toda su humanidad es demasiado para cualquiera.

Draco puede ver esos ojos grises tan iguales a los propios completamente oscurecidos, nota la respiración agitada del mayor… y le ve entrando y saliendo mientras que Hermione se arquea aún de pie por las embestidas. Conoce a ese hombre lo suficiente como para saber que la hará explotar largo rato antes de dejarla, seguramente desnuda y humillada. Así que decide hacer algo. Algo más a parte de tocarle el cuello, la espalda y el culo, claro está.

Las manos de ella se han aferrado a su alrededor, buscando donde apoyarse. Y él aprovecha para que ella le quite sin ver su ropa, con algo de ayuda el chico esta igual de desnudo que los otros dos integrantes del cuarto. Con paciencia y demasiada sangre concentrada en su punto sur se frota contra la mujer, que gime más y se tira un poco hacia atrás buscando contacto. El rubio más grande esboza una sonrisa complacida y empuja en sus movimientos a la chica contra su hijo, que ahora ha tomado a la _impura_ con las manos por las caderas y se frota descaradamente sin contenerse.

* * *

><p>Sonreír es lo único que puede hacer desde el momento en que Draco entró a la habitación. Siente las paredes de ella contraerse en torno a su miembro, la escucha gemir y por sobre todas las cosas ve las orbes de su hijo oscurecerse. Se excita más por eso. Lo que vive es sublime… completamente.<p>

A pesar de que nunca antes una mujer logro calentarlo como lo hace ella, acaba de percatarse que lo que más lo excitó acaba de entrar… Es sucio y pervertido, pero lo que impide que aparte los ojos se reduce a su primogénito desnudo, frotándose contra la mujer fuera de control. Eso es lo que más lo incita en aquellos momentos. Los deseos de apoderarse del otro cuerpo masculino lo están consumiendo, pero decide esperar un poco.

Un gemido y la fuerza con la que las paredes de Hermione se apretan a su alrededor le hacen concentrarse en lo que está sucediendo.

No puede evitar jadear.

Draco ha penetrado a la chica por detrás, al parecer demasiado bruscamente. Le alcanza con mirar al chico para saber que no se dio por enterado, sin embargo el ceño fruncido en gesto de dolor y la fuerza con que ella se muerde el labio le dan a entender que decididamente quizá lo mejor sea relajarla.

–Tranquila…- susurra para que sólo ella le escuche. –Debes relajar el cuerpo, es la forma de que el dolor se vaya.- La ve obedecer sus instrucciones y es conciente de que ha logrado su objetivo, ahora parece disfrutar mucho más de las sensaciones que ambos hombres le mandan.

* * *

><p>El dolor desaparece, las embestidas de Malfoy Junior ya no son dolorosas, y las penetraciones de Lucius están amenazando con volverla loca otra vez.<p>

–Te quiero arrodillada en el suelo, Granger. En cuatro patas.- Las palabras de Draco son demandantes y la sola idea de hacerlo se torna atrevida. No piensa, simplemente actúa.

Se arrodilla en el piso y mira a su antiguo compañero del colegio. Merlín sabe que por todos los pasillos se rumoreaba que era un dios en la cama, y vaya manera de comprobarlo, pero efectivamente los Malfoy son dioses del sexo… a pesar de lo cabrones que sean cuando no están en eso. Lo mira, enervado y jadeante y siente la misma necesidad que sintió con su padre, así que sin dudarlo repite el procedimiento.

Primero con la lengua lame la extensión del pene, luego se ayuda con una mano para sostenerlo y por último lo traga. Draco jadea y se mueve frenético.

Algo que ella no previó en primer momento sucede… El hurón-jodidamente-bueno-en-la-cama le esta tirando del cabello con la fuerza suficiente como para arrancarle los mechones al tiempo que mueve la pelvis logrando que no pueda cubrirlo como se debe, puede sentirlo cada vez más duro dentro de su propia boca… de hecho puede sentirse a sí misma cada vez más excitada por la simple acción.

Levanta la vista y la posa en el mercurio que son los ojos de Lucius, él esta con los labios apretados, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración dificultosa. Sus manos se mueven en un sube-baja en torno a su erección y ella aprecia que en la punta una gota de pre seminal parece coronarlo.

* * *

><p>No aguanta más… Ya no puede ver a Hermione haciéndole a su propio hijo lo mismo que hace un tiempo le practico a él y salir inmune. En realidad no esta saliendo inmune y lo sabe. El hecho de masturbarse se lo confirma, y la verdad de que eso no es suficiente también… pero es realista, y la verdad es que la chica le pertenece a Draco en esos momentos. Así que decide romper con los códigos morales suficientes como para que, cuando ya no esté caliente como el infierno, no sienta culpa ninguna por lo que esta por hacer.<p>

Se acerca al otro hombre y comienza a besarlo… la espalda, los brazos… el cuello. Él gime, se apoya en su espalda y se frota. Tal como lo hizo con ella en un primer momento. Las manos de su hijo sustituyen las propias, acariciándolo sin prisas pero con intensidad.

Las manos del mayor recorren el joven cuerpo, le apreta suavemente las tetillas… la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria inundan los sentidos. Se moja uno de los dedos y separa las nalgas del menor, le acaricia la entrada. Siente la forma en que Draco se relaja, poco a poco, mientras que el dedo que antes acariciaba ahora penetra suavemente. Realiza movimientos en círculos, entrando y saliendo, haciendo pequeños enganches que probablemente sin la lubricación correcta sean molestas. Pero para él chico, que esta completamente excitado y fuera de control, que incluso ha comenzado a mover a la chica más rápido buscando la intensidad necesaria, los enganches solo son muestras de placer.

–Pa… Padre.- tartamudea él, sin poder continuar por mucho tiempo más. –Por favor.

–Granger…- Lucius esta más que dispuesto a cumplir la petición, pero no olvida que son tres. Hermione le mira, aún con la boca llena, literalmente. –En el piso, acostada, ahora.- Ella obedece y se recuesta, y sin ningún tipo d indicación, se abre de piernas y comienza a acariciarse ella sola, los dos hombres que la están observando dejan de respirar un momento.

* * *

><p>El placer es demasiado, la piel está ardiendo y el dedo de su padre en su interior es demasiado… Se siente a punto de explotar sin remedio y lo mejor todavía no paso.<p>

–Pa… Padre.- tartamudea él, sin poder continuar por mucho tiempo más. –Por favor.

–Granger…- parece que su padre va a concederle lo único que técnicamente le esta rogando por primera vez en la vida. –En el piso, acostada, ahora.- Ella le hace caso pero el simple hecho de que se abra de piernas y se acaricie le están haciendo perder el control.

La otra mano de su padre baja hasta su pene, acariciándolo tal como el mismo está haciendo en el otro cuerpo masculino. Puede sentir su propia piel resbaladiza por el pre eyaculatorio que corre desde la punta hasta la base. Otro dedo se introduce en su interior y roza la próstata. No puede evitar jadear y tirar el culo más hacia atrás, buscando más profundidad en la penetración.

Ya todos están al borde y los sonidos se confunden sin que puedan identificarse correctamente

La pasión lo inunda y los pensamientos quedan en blanco. El miembro de su padre entrando en su cuerpo es lo único que puede sentir. Y se siente bien, demasiado bien.

– _¡Ohsi!- _es lo que logra pronunciar. Después los pensamientos se terminan.

Es conciente del calor de su cuerpo y del calor del otro cuerpo que está a su espalda. Con los ojos cerrados puede imaginar la forma en que esta siendo penetrado y, cuando un roce más prologando en la próstata casi lo arrastra hasta el cielo, es también conciente de que su padre le ha dicho a la chica que lo ayude.

Al parecer, la misión es hacerlo explotar.

De pronto el cuerpo femenino esta frente a él, y lo que se le antoja en esos momentos parece volverse realidad. Ahora tiene a Lucius Malfoy jadeando en su oreja mientras se mueve en su interior, y a Hermione Granger aferrándose a sus hombros, apretando su pene con fuerza mientras él, que ya perdió cualquier tipo de dominio sobre sí mismo, la penetra salvaje e implacable.

Al final, con un nuevo roce a su punto más sensible y con los movimientos desenfrenados de ella, explota. El mundo comienza a girar y de pronto solo puede percibir como su semen entra en el cuerpo de ella. Por último, con la vagina estrangulándolo, siente como un líquido caliente se derrama en sus nalgas.

Todos respiran entrecortadamente, exhaustos.

Ahora, solo queda vestirse y tras una última mirada intensa, esperar a que el ministerio vuelva a mandar a la bruja por las revisiones semanales del control de seguridad hasta su casa… o quién sabe, quizá la próxima vez ella no venga sola.

Después de todo, ahora Draco entiende que su madre no tiene por qué saber que tanto _hablan._


End file.
